


Day 2: Coming Out

by FantasticDream



Series: #29DLS [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Dimples, F/M, Jackson is a Good Friend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticDream/pseuds/FantasticDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Jackson have a chat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 is a lot happier than day 1.

Jackson had been his best friend since kindergarten. They were as close as you could get. But just because they were best friends didn’t mean that Danny wasn’t aware that Jackson could be a gigantic asshole.

Stilinski always calls him Jackass when he’s been mean and Danny has to deduct points for lack of originality but silently agreed some of the time. Still, he was Danny’s best friend and he wouldn’t want anyone else to fill that spot.

When high school had started he started talking about girls, Lydia specifically. How she was hot and make a good girlfriend for the captain of the lacrosse team. Never mind that he wasn’t captain jet. Everyone knew it was just a matter of time before he became captain, even Lydia. That knowledge led to them becoming the so called power couple while still in their first year at high school.

Danny didn’t mind, he was happy that his friend was happy. What he did mind were Lydia’s airhead friends who she kept setting him up with. During lunch she explained it away as their group of friends eating together. He got that. But after school she kept sending them his way. Picking up a book for her which Jackson supposedly forgot at his home.

“Please stop your girlfriend from trying to set me up with her friends. I’m not interested in those girls.”

Jackson paused their game and looked at him.

“Would you prefer it if she tried to set you up with her male friends? That wouldn’t be a problem you know, just yesterday she talked about Jessica’s older brother liking your dimples. I don’t get how someone could like dimples but you can figure it out if you want.”

“Thanks, I’d appreciate it. And just because you don’t have dimples means that other people don’t like them. I myself am fond of them.”

He wagged his eyebrows at Jackson and got a leer back for his troubles. They unpaused their game and continued shooting zombies in the head. His best friend might be an asshole some (most) of the time but not when it mattered. Not about the important stuff.

And maybe Lydia could teach him about the alluring powers of dimples.

**Author's Note:**

> You are very welcome to join me [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mostfantasticdream) at Tumblr.


End file.
